Forgiveness
by Griffinwalkermw
Summary: After dealing with Maurice, the best way possible, Aiden now feels alone in the world. Then Jordi calls, and gives him information, that changes these feelings. Watch Dogs had one flaw, if you ask me.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so here's the deal. I Recently completed Watch_Dogs, and I'm still having so much fun playing it! My only issue is Clara's fate. I wish things happened differently, so I'm doing something about it! Just wish it would actually do something, to answer my prayers.**

* * *

><p>Surprise<p>

Aiden's P.O.V

I began to open the garage door. I decided to leave Maurice alive. He taunted me for it. "Hold that thought." I told him, As I dialed up Raymond Kenny. "T-bone, tell her to call the number." I hung up, then addressed a clearly confused Maurice. "Ever since I became the Vigilante, I've always helped people by either beating up, or taking the life of another person. Today, I do it differently. From your burner phones, I found out about your wife, and how they gave her to human trafficking. I've shut down the entire human trafficking operation in this city. Your wife was recovered by my friend, on my request, when I was done." The phone I had T-bone call, went off. I took it out of my pocket, and went to hand it to Maurice. "I've given both you and Abbie a second chance. Don't screw it up," I pause, and hand it to him. "For either of you." He takes the phone and answers it. I hear Abbie say his name. He starts to cry, "Abbie." "Good luck Maurice." I say, as I walk back, to my chopper.

The next morning...

I wake up in the bunker. While The man responsible for my hell-bent desire for revenge, Lucky Quinn's luck may have run out, and my biggest annoyance from the past, Damien, may have a bullet in him, None of this brings back Lena. None of this brings things back to how they were before I became the vigilante. None of this takes away the warrent for my arrest. None of this brings my family back to Chicago. And none of this brings back Clara. She may have given Quinn the information that would lead to Lena's death, I now know that she didn't have any clue how far this would go. I realize that now. I wish I could just see her, even its only one time, and tell her I forgive here. But, until she's put into a grave, I will never be able to do so. And that day may never come, as DedSec may have picked her up, for all I know. I should've just told her right there, but I didn't know yet if I was truly wiling to forgive her.

I've lost everything. My niece, my sister, my nephew, and Clara. The only person that I have left, is T-bone, but we may barely see each other. I decide to see if I can find any leads on where Clara might be buried. I play "So Far Away" by Avenged Sevenfold, as I search. When it gets to the acoustic solo, after being unable to find anything, I briefly stop, and think about just how hard this is for me. I think how if I knew, what I know now, when Defalt sent me his message, about Clara, and how I might have forgiven her, right then and there, and all of this could have been avoided. As the song ends, I think on how Damien ordered the hit, in the first place. "DAMIEN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yell, as I slam my fist onto the desk. I bury my face into my hands, and I have to fight my ass off, to keep the tears down. Suddenly, I get a call, from Jordi.

"I know my voice is probably the last one you want to hear." He tells me.

"If Damien was still alive, it would be his. But he's not. What do you want?"

"Remember when I did you that little favor, of telling you where Maurice is. It wasn't my last. You with that girl Clara Lille, who was gunned down. Guess what Aiden? She's still alive."

"Don't you dare fuck with me Jordi. If you're lying to me, then I will hunt you down."

"I know you will, and I know you'll find me. But, I'm so certain that my information is 100% true, that if I'm wrong, when you find me, I'll hand you my own gun, and let you kill me with it. She was found, and rushed to that hospital, five minutes away from the baseball stadium. Go see for yourself." He hanged up.

"Is she really?" I asked my self. Knowing the hospital, I hacked into it's security camera's, from the bunker, and started to search the hospital, from top to bottom. I found her. "She is. Looks like she's still out, though. I have to go see her." It may be better if I dress as a normal civilian, instead of the vigilante. I put on faded blue jeans, an Ac/Dc sweater, and a Chicago bears beanie, as it is still cold. I get on the chopper, and head to the hospital, with the shortest route possible.


	2. Forgivable

**Nothing on my mind, so I'm just gonna get straight into the story.**

* * *

><p>Forgivable<p>

Aiden's P.O.V

Just to be sure I wasn't recognized, I also put on a pair of sunglasses. I stopped outside the hospital. Along the way, I did see some crimes being commited, but for today, I didn't care. I saw Clara shot down, a week ago, a now I've seen her alive and well. This is my one chance to forgive her. I have to take it. I quickly walk into the hospital, right up to the receptionist. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a patient. Clara Lille."

"Three l's?" She asks.

"Yes."

After a moment: "I'm sorry, but there's no one here by that name. Unless... there was a girl, brought in last week. No Cell phone, or wallet, and she still has not woken up yet."

"Punk Rock Hair cut, A lot of tattoos, and piercings?"

"That'd be her. Clara Lille, right?"

"Yes, with three l's. May I go see her?"

"What are you to her?"

"Boyfriend." A lie, though it may not be one for long.

"Alright."

As I already knew which room she was in, I didn't even listen to her tell me. I took the elevator up to the third floor. Clara's room was all the way at the end of a hallway, to my left. I walked up to the room, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I've seen faked images on security cameras before. Now that I saw her in person, I now knew for a fact that she's alive. I could barely keep myself from crying. She was in the room, alone the door was wide open, so I knew I could just go in. I walked in, took my beanie, and sunglasses off, and sat in the chair next to her cot. I held her right hand in mine. I must have spent three hours, just like that, until I finally fell asleep.

1:00 a.m.

I woke up, and observed my surroundings, trying to remember where I was. I realized I was in the hospital. I placed my other hand over the back of hers, and rubbed it, with my thumb. "You don't deserve this." I say out loud. "I never should have dragged you into this. It almost got you killed." I stand up, and move my right hand, to her left. I use my left arm, to carefully lift her up, using my left hand, to keep her head up. "I hope you wake up. I can tell you I forgive you, then. And I can ask you to forgive me. And maybe I'll finally tell you how you're the only person that's left in Chicago, that I... I love." I press my forehead against hers. Then, I realize five seconds later, that she heard every word I just said.

She squeezes back, on my right hand. "I'm glad you've forgiven me," She wakes up, and starts speaking. "I do forgive you," She places a hand on my face. "and I love you, too." She leans in, slowly, and kisses me. I take my left hand, and wrap my fingers around her hand, on my face. When we break apart, I wrap my arms around her back, and brought my lips back onto hers, longer than the first kiss. When we break apart, we hold each other close. I feel her cry, as I can feel a tear hit my right shoulder. I let one slide, down the left side of my face.

"As soon as they let me, I'm taking you out of here. I'm starting my life with you. If you'll let me."

"I will, gladly."

We kiss one last time, then fall back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writting that short story. Thank you guys for reading it.<strong>


End file.
